


“If you ever get boring, I’ll drop you”

by Hinata_Shoyo_21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I am soft for KenHina, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Shoyo_21/pseuds/Hinata_Shoyo_21
Summary: After two years… this is one evening when Kenma is currently lost on his sea of thoughts staring at his ginger boy’s face.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	“If you ever get boring, I’ll drop you”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever!  
> I'm pretty sure the timeline is messy so maybe a little edit here and there when I figure it out. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and give tons of love for KenHina! :)

He was glad to make the decision of sponsoring Shouyou when he went to Brazil. Thankful that he had the means and resources to do it for his friend. Though Kenma knows he sees Shouyou as more than just a friend. As their friendship grows in time, his feelings flourished too. He admitted to Kuroo, that, indeed, he feels a certain special affection towards Shouyou. But who wouldn’t? Shouyou can be compared to a ray of sunshine that adds a beautiful splash of color to his obviously painful dull life. Shouyou is the meaning of happiness, all sunny and bright. His wide grin makes him melt and burn at the same time. He could probably use all the beautiful adjectives that can be found in dictionary, still, nothing comes close to how Kenma feels towards the boy. He simply could not let go. He doesn’t want to. Kids these days described it as “whipped” and never will he be ashamed of it. He doesn’t need to shout it out loud for the whole world to know. He was happy on the sideline and do something for the boy quietly and more impactful. He learned to appreciate life and trust a few more people because Shouyou taught him that. Shouyou showed him that life is indeed meant to be lived in the moment. The constant exchange of messages and late-night calls during their high school days were all worth it. Worth the years of friendship with him. Shouyou inspired him to be better and pursue what he wants in life even if it’s away from volleyball. Their friendship bloomed beyond volleyball and training camps. 

That’s why when Shouyou told him his plans of going to Brazil to pursue beach volleyball, without a second thought, he offered to sponsor him. He wants to help his friend in all and any way he could. Well, a little selfishness on his part because that would mean he gets to know his whereabouts in Brazil, and most important of all, even if he will be living on the far side of the world, he will still get to talk to Shouyou. He feels special and privileged on his own twisted one-sided way knowing he’ll have that connection to the boy. He feels a heat shoots up on his cheeks and can’t help but grin. If Shouyou wants to discover and soar his wings, Kenma will do the best he could to let him fly.

At first, Shouyou was hesitant but Kenma insisted to extend help and more than glad to oblige. And the fact that Kenma is happy doing it for his friend, he couldn’t care less of some people’s scrutiny or side-eyes. As long as his Mom, Kuroo, Yaku, Tora and Fukunaga understands why he did that for Shouyou, that’s good enough for him. Looking back, he might have still done it even if no one approves of the idea. That’s how sure he was in supporting Shouyou. It’s true that there are certain sacrifices you do for the one you love. He is happy and contented of what he feels for Shouyou. He doesn’t want it to be tainted. Shouyou has been nothing but nice, trusting and an amazing friend to him since high school. He wouldn’t want it any other way. It could be one-sided as they say but who cares which side loves the most. He is and will always be happy to be on that “side”. For his Shouyou. It may sound possessive but all he wants is for Shouyou to pursue his dreams and him as a friend helping to make it come true. 

The night before he leaves Japan, Shouyou called him and asked if he could see him off at the airport. Of course, Kenma will never say no to him. And here they are, two hours and forty five minutes before Shouyou checks in, talking with sincerity reflected on both their eyes….

“Kenma, before I leave, I want to say that I know how you feel about me. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me up until now. I like the feeling that you love me. I sincerely do. It makes me happy and special. Although right now at this very moment, I can’t promise anything to you because I want to do something for myself first. It’s selfish on my part but I am truly sorry. When I come back, I want you to be right here waiting for my arrival and I’d love to spend some precious time with you. It could be a week or perhaps, months; depends on how much you can tolerate my noise and constantly annoying you every time. Maybe, you would still want to keep me in your heart. You know, maybe show me around in Tokyo. We can spend time and do stuff together. One thing I can say is that I will make you proud. Oh! I can promise one small thing; I, Shouyou Hinata, will always stay interesting for Kenma Kozume. Goodbye. For now.”

He hugged Kenma and only hopes that it conveys his heart’s intent for him.

Kenma hugged him more tightly, not wanting to let go of Shouyou; “If you ever get boring, I’ll drop you…. NEVER!”  
Kenma’s heart is breaking as Shouyou’s image is fading towards the boarding gate. Shouyou looked back once last time and waved goodbye and showed him the most beautiful grin he could ever hoped for. Kenma knew he will be here again after two years waiting for Shouyou …... or maybe fly to Brazil after a month if he got bored with his life missing his sweet ginger boy. 

Good things come to those who patiently waits. He will hold on to that. 

As soon as he is outside and saw Kuroo, tears fell and Kenma feels stupid. Kuroo hugged him and told him that it may hurt now but it’ll be fine someday. 

“Kuroo, thank you for introducing me to volleyball.”

After two years… this is one evening when Kenma is currently lost on his sea of thoughts staring at his ginger boy’s face.

Looking at the MSBY Black Jackals website and seeing Shouyou’s profile on the final roster made him beyond ecstatic and proud. His heart filled with overwhelming love and respect for his sweet ginger boy, Shouyou.


End file.
